Sick days
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Ruby comes down with a cold, and Blake is there to help her feel better.


Ruby is curled up on her bed, coughing and sneezing. A box of tissues sits by her pillows. Below, Weiss is writing something down on a piece of paper, Yang is pacing around the room, and Blake is standing by Ruby's bed.

"There, I wrote down what we should get at the store." Weiss says and hands Yang the paper.

"Good. Hey, Blake, do you mind if you stay here and watch Rube for me?" Yang asks her partner.

"I will. Don't worry, she is in good hands." Blake tells Yang.

Yang smiles and says thank you to Blake. She and Weiss head out the door, leaving Blake alone with the sick Ruby.

Blake looks up at Ruby. She has come down with a nasty cold. At first, Ruby thought it was just her allergies acting up. She was sneezing like crazy in class a few days ago. Today, however, she awoke to a sore throat, coughing, and her sneezing even worse. Yang and Weiss went out to get medicine and other supplies for Ruby.

"You want me to get you anything?" Blake asks Ruby.

"Ugh…maybe some water? And I know they went to get some, but if you happen to have a cough drop, I'd very much like that." Ruby hoarsely says to Blake.

"Sure. I'll look for a cough drop for you."

Blake takes the glass cup that Ruby had use before off of the nightstand and walks into the bathroom. She turns the cold water on, and fills up the cup. After shutting the water off, Blake walks back to Ruby and hands her the glass.

"Here. Sit up when you drink it though. You don't want to choke on it." Blake tells Ruby.

As Ruby sits up and drinks the water, Blake looks into her bag. She digs around, trying to see if that she has a cough drop. She finds one at the bottom of the bag, and throws it onto Ruby's bed.

"Here you go. I could only find one, but it should help." Blake says.

"Thank you." Ruby says, unwraps the cough drop, and puts it in her mouth.

Ruby lies back down on her bed, and pulls the covers up to her neck. Blake reaches up, and places her hand on Ruby's forehead.

"You are still warm. I'm guessing that low-grade fever Yang found still hasn't gone down." Blake says. "Are you feeling any better yet?"

"No. It feels like my body is made out of lead. I'm going to miss so much school." Ruby complains.

"I doubt you will miss that much. Maybe a couple of days."

"I hate being sick."

"We all hate being sick Ruby. It's no fun at all. Just rest right now, okay? Yang and Weiss should be back soon."

Ruby nods and closes her eyes. Blake watches the younger girl fall asleep. She then hears footsteps coming down the hall. Blake sticks her head out of the door, and finds Yang running down the corridor. Blake sighs, and puts her back to the wall. She sticks out her leg in the doorframe as Yang comes running in. She trips over her partner's leg and falls flat onto her face.

"Can you not sound like a pack of Grimm when you run?" Blake whispers to Yang.

"Why did you trip me?" Yang growls.

"Quiet! Your sister just fell asleep. So you _want_ to wake her?"

Yang looks over to Ruby's bed and finds that indeed, Ruby is fast asleep. Yang smiles, stands up, and brushes herself off. Weiss walks in, and puts a paper bag on the table.

"I see you got the stuff for Ruby. We should wait till she wakes up to give it too her." Blake says.

"Sounds like a plan." Weiss says back.

"Let's leave Ruby to sleep."

* * *

_Three days later_

Ruby and her friends walk to their next class. Ruby is still sneezing and coughing a bit, but she is able to go class now.

"Glad you are feeling a lot better." Blake says to Ruby as they walk.

"I'm glad that I am better. I am not looking forward to making up all the class work I missed though." Ruby sighs.

"I'll help you catch up."

"Thanks. Oh! And thanks for tripping Yang. I know she means well, but I would have not been happy of she woke me up."

"I'm was more than happy to trip her. She needs to be knocked down a few times."

Ruby laughs.

"That is true." She tells Blake.

"You two are a handful. Come on now, we don't want to be late."

* * *

**a quick little story I wrote last night. This is the last story I am going to post for a bit. My scot is here (only reason I am posting this is because i all ready posted it on tumblr, so I copy and pasted it here) this, no writing will be done. Next update will be the next chapter of ' a sisters love' NEXT Monday. See you then~**


End file.
